todo por un slushie
by love-fabrevans
Summary: one-shoot  Un sam aun enamorado de quinn la ayuda cuando le lanzan un slushie, despues de demostrar su apollo terminan besandose en los baños del instituto   rated M por sexo explicito


Aunque Quinn y yo terminamos hace unos meses intento mantener una relación cordial con sin miradas de odio ni nada, porque la tencion en el glee club es mala para la competencia y en el fondo la quiero mucho las heridas por engañarme tardaron en sanar pero lo hicieron y aun siento cosas por ella , por eso cuando vi a un jugador de hockey lanzarle un slushie primero me sorprendí porque hace tiempo que no le lanzan uno y segundo decidí ayudarla, no me gusto para nada verla así refregándose los ojos intentando recuperar la visibilidad ni el liquido congelando corriendo por su vestido.

Para mi mala suerte ella entro al instante al baño de chicas justo cuando tocaban la campana para ir a mi siguiente clase, lo pensé unos segundos y decidí saltarme la clase de historia para ayudarla de todos modos no me importa, me metí al baño de chicos a observar por el orificio que puck hizo hace unos años para espiar el baño de chicas, cuando me cercioré de que no había nadie mas que ella salí del baño de hombres y me metí en el de las chicas

Vete de aquí!- me grito sin mirarme al sentir la puerta abrirse, ella estaba sentada en el suelo con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, me acerque a ella lentamente hasta que levanto la cabeza para volver a gritarme- te he dicho que….. Sam que haces aquí- me miro extrañada - es el baño de chicas

Vi como te lanzaban el slushie y quise venir a ayudarte- le dedique una sonrisa tímida pero ella no cambio su expresión y bajo la cabeza

Porque me ayudarías!- me grito- yo fui mala contigo- se quedo un momento en silencio- te engañe, porque quieres ayudarme

Primero que nada tranquilízate- me senté junto a ella en el piso y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba eran sus sollozos ahogados que se fueron deteniendo poco a poco hasta que el baño se quedo completamente en silecio- ya estas mejor?- ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza aun entre sus piernas- tu me ayudaste con mi primer slushie, lo recuerdas?- ella volvió a asentir- ahora me toca a mi, déjame ayudarte, si?- me quede en silencio esperando su respuesta la cual tardo unos minutos en llegar-

Bien- dijo muy despacito, me levante del piso y le extendí una mano para que se pudiera parar ella la tomo, me di cuenta de que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mi, esa corriente que sentia cuando ella me toca sigue ahí, también note que tiene los ojos entre serrados, seguro por el slushie que como veo le entro de lleno en los ojos, le debe arder un monton, ya me vengare luego de nilson ese maldito no devio lanzarle el slushie a quinn

Ven aquí tengo que lavarte la cara- ella camino casi a siegas hasta el lavamanos donde la ayude a mojarse la cara, me saque la camiseta y se la di para que se seque, cuando ya podía abrir bien los ojos, me sonrio un poco y luego dejo sus ojos pegados en mi abdomen logrando que me pusiera un poco rojo- tienes ropa para cambiarte?- ella negó con la cabeza- tranquila yo conseguiré algo- tome mi celular y marque al numero de la única chica con la que tenia confianza para recurrir a un caso asi

**R: que pasa sam, mas te vale que sea importante porque estoy en medio de la clase de historia por cierto porque no llegaste? La maestra pregunto por ti y le dije que te sentías mal- **rachel respondió al otro lado de la línea, hablaba muy despacio seguro no quería que la maestra la escuche, esa señora le quitaría el móvil sin pensarlo dos veces

**S: necesito que me hagas un favor rachel**

**R: que quieres **

**S: es quinn le lanzaron un slushie y no tiene ropa para cambiarse, podrías prestarle algo?**

**R: bien, donde estas**

**S: en el baño de chicas del segundo piso**

**R: bien espera un poco- **apenas dijo eso me corto

Despues de que Quinn me engañara con Finn, Rachel y yo nos volvimos muy amigos, creo que el principal factor fue que ambos nos sentimos traicionados, buscamos apoyo en el otro, no tardamos mucho en volvernos inseparables, además descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común y estar con ella no es tan difícil como todos dicen una vez que la conoces bien.

Rachel traerá algo de ropa para que te cambies- quinn que se volvió a sentar en el piso volvió a asentir lentamente, me senté frente a ella y tome sus manos acariciándolas con el pulgar en un gesto de apoyo, claro que apenas lo hice volví a sentir esa electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo, algo totalmente diferente a lo que pasaba con santana con ella era pura calentura, me arrepiento de haberle dado mi virginidad pero es algo que no se puede recuperar, en cambio con quinn siento esa electricidad, los nervios, lo reconfortante que es su sonrisa, aunque me engaño, sigo sintiendo ese amor por ella y es algo que probablemente nunca se detenga. Nos quedamos unos diez minutos sumidos en un muy agradable silencio, me hubiera gustado que nunca se acabase pero rachel se encargo de arruinar mi deseo

Aquí tienes Samy-me levanta hasta quedar frente a ella y me entrego unos pantalones y una polera – mmm sam

Que pasa rach- me extrañe ante su mirada entre confuncion y divercion

Porque no traes camisa- dijo soltando una risita ,al instante mira hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no la traigo, la deje en el lavamanos-

Después te explico rach, mejor vuelve a clases- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije a quinn mientras me acercaba a ella y le extendi mi mano para que se levante

Claro que pasa- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la cual respondi

Porque te lanzaron ese granisado – al preguntarlo su sonrisa de deshizo y fue reemplazada por una cara triste, volvió a bajar la cabeza y se quedo un momento en silencio

Yo deje los cheerios , y silvester puso a las animadoras y al equipo de hockey contra mi- levanto un poco la mirada para verme a los ojos- ella tiene razón, sin las cheerios no soy nada, no soy nadie

No digas eso, por supuesto que eres alguien, tu eres Quinn Fabray la gran Quinn Fabray, la chica inteligente, con una voz hermosa, presidenta del club de celibato, linda, de ojos hermosos- no pude terminar la frase porque ella levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se conectaron, me perdi en ellos, el mundo entero se detuvo para mi solo existían sus ojos color verde que estaban pegados a los mios

Gracias- dijo ella saliendo del trance en el que quedamos conectados, me saco la ropa de rachel de las manos y se metió a un cubículo para cambiarse

Me quede sentado en el piso del baño pensando en lo que paso, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa a unos pasos de mi, sus ojos realmente me capturaron, debería seguir mi palabra y usar lentes de sol cuando estoy con ella

Sam- escucho decir a quinn dentro del cubículo- tengo un problema

Que pasa quinn- me levante y me pare junto al cubículo donde esta ella

El cierre de mi vestido esta enganchado- me tense al escuchar eso- me podrías ayudar?- abrió la puerta y me miro con esos ojos a los que no se les puede negar nada, me metió al cubículo y serro la puerta- no quiero que me vean mientras me sacas el vestido- dijo como escusa. "mientras me sacas el vestido" esas palabras quedaron haciendo eco en mi cabeza, intente relajarme un poco y empecé a bajar el cierre de su vestido hasta que se trabó, pero con un poquito de fuerza pude seguir bajando el cierre, mientras lo bajaba mis ojos recorrían su espalda hasta llegar al final del cierre- gracias- se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, rallos no puedo caer otra vez, concéntrate sam no te puedes volver a perder en ellos. Para estos momentos mi respiración estaba muy acelerada y sin ritmo, ella se acerco lentamente a mi, mirándome directo a los ojos, ella corto la brecha entre nosotros y poso sus labios en los míos.

Al principio un beso lento y muy tierno, donde intente demostrarle todas esas emociones que me tenia guardadas, pero apenas ella abrió su boca dando paso a mi lengua pasamos a otro nivel, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho desnudo, porque mi camiseta se quedo en el lavamanos. Yo tengo mis manos en su cintura pero de apoco comienzan a bajar hasta llegar a su trasero apretándolo un poco ella solto un gemido.

Música para mis oídos.

Ella empezó a bajar sus manos por mi pecho, arañándolo, hasta llegar a mi pantalón, me empezó a soltar el cinturón y luego a bajar muy lentamente la bragueta de mi cinturón. Yo le quite el vestido lo cual fue muy fácil ya que le había soltado el cierre. Cuando ella estaba solo en ropa interior frente a mi, corte el beso me separe un poco y la recorri con la mirada, ella se sonrojo y me volvió a besar, llevo sus manos a mi erección la tanteo sobre el pantalón, lo que causo que yo soltara un gemido, bajo lentamente mis pantalones hasta quitármelos junto con mis zapatos.

Decidí que era momento de tomar el control asique la puse de espaldas a la pared mientras empeze a bajar por besos en su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los bese por encima del sujetador y puse mis manos en su espalda buscando el broche del sujetador cuando lo encontré, intente soltarlo pero no pude ella solto una risita y llevo sus manos al broche y lo soltó con facilidad dejando sueltos ambos pechos, sentí que la presión aumentaba en mis bóxers al estar frente a ella semi desnuda, no tarde mucho mas en besar uno de ellos mientras mis manos acariciaban el otro, unos gemidos salieron de su boca incentivándome a seguir, comencé a pasar mi lengua por sus pezones mientras ella gemía mas fuerte, llevo sus manos a mi cabello pegándome mas a ella. Cuando al parecer no podía mas, me alejo de ella y pude admirar su cuerpo una vez mas. Me volvió a besar pero esta vez bajo sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a mi erección y metió una de sus manos en mis bóxers, eche mi cabeza para atrás al sentir el contacto, ella empezó a masturbarme con su mano, inconscientemente comense a mover mis caderas hacia adelante y atrás por el placer que quinn me estaba proporcionando, llevo mis manos a sus pechos haciéndola gemir mi nombre, los bese mientras ella seguía con sus manos en mis bóxers, le mordí ligeramente un pezón y ella volvió a gemir lleve mis manos a sus bragas y metí una mano, ella se estremeció cuando toque su centro húmedo, lo acaricie y luego meti uno de mis dedos haciendo que ella gimiera, ella también comenzó a mecerse, ambos seguimos así hasta que las piernas comenzaron a temblarnos

Mierda, quinn voy a…- no pude sentir nada mas porque el orgasmo comenzó a sacudirme al igual que a ella.

Un rato después cuando deje de temblar me acerque a ella y con delicadeza comencé a bajarle las bragas hasta que tocaron el suelo, comencé a bajar con besos por su cuerpo me detuve en sus pechos para lamerlos y luego seguí mi camino a su centro, me separe un momento para admirarla, y luego comencé a darle pequeños besos que pasaron a ser lamidas

SAM- me llamo la atención cuando empecé a meter mis dedos- te quiero a ti- sonreí ante su deseo y me levante para volver a besarla, me quite los boxsers y los lance a cualquier lado, le acaricie una pierna y luego rodee con ella mi cintura, la eleve un poco y me clave en ella, ambos gemimos muy fuerte, ella llevo su otra pierna a mi cintura y yo la tome por los muslos, volvi a embestir dentro de ella, quinn clavo las uñas en mi espalda y volvi a clavarme mas profundo en ella- sii, sam no pares!- me grito ella mientras daba saltitos sobre mi, logrando que me adentrara mas en ella- SI , dioss sigue, MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO ¡!- pidió ella moviéndose mas rápido sobre mi, yo comencé a mover mis caderas lo mas rápido que pude, con ella moviéndose alrededor de mi polla, enterré mi cara en sus pechos lamiéndolos y mordiendo sus pezones, mientras ella seguía dando saltitos y echo su cabeza para atrás

SI, se siente tan bien- le dije mientras me clave otra vez en ella- DIOS!- otra vez me empezaron a fallar las piernas- voy a correrme quinn-

Un poco mas Samy solo un poco- dijo ella moviéndose mas rápido- SI, por dios – dicho esto ella se corrió sobre mi polla lo que vasto para que me corriera en ella, nos seguimos moviendo por unos minutos mas nos seguimos moviendo hasta que la puse denuevo en el piso y comenzamos a vestirnos

Quinn nunca deje de amarte- le dije mientras me ponía la camisa

Yo tampoco Sam- dicho esto me beso


End file.
